You're Obsessed
by shadrougeforever
Summary: While enjoying a night out on the town, Shadow runs into a beautiful bat woman. The two quickly become good friends until a certain echidna woman is determined to come in between their blossoming friendship. Things get messy when Shadow is caught in the middle between his sex crazed partner and the gorgeous bat girl who's in store for a wild night. RougexShadowxLien-Da COMPLETE
1. Part 1

**Author's Note: First off...Long time no update! Hey how are ya? Second off...this is the special project I had been working on. This story is apart of the 'You're' series that I'm working on. The series revolves around Shadow who works as a lieutenant for G.U.N. alongside Lien-Da and Gin. I won't go into full detail about the story here but do know that this series takes place in an entirely different universe than the rest of my other stories. For more information, check out 'You're Mine.' So with that being said, I hope you all enjoy the first part of the story!**

It was still pretty early that Friday night within Tech City. The streets were full of people who were out enjoying the night life in the east district of the city. The streets were lit up with the bright signs that were from different restaurants, bars, and clubs. It was the start of a crowded and busy night.

Inside of one of the bars, the sounds of techno music was loud and the small dance floor was fairly crowded with people. The dance floor was pretty dark but had multiple different colored and flashing lights hitting the floor. It was more well lit over at the bar despite that the lights were pretty dim. It created more of a relaxing atmosphere rather than the dance floor.

A male black and red hedgehog was sitting on one of the bar stools that was on the end of the bar counter he was sitting at. He wore a black leather motto jacket, a white collared long sleeve button up shirt underneath, dark blue fitted jeans, and white and black sneakers. While he sat there, he felt his phone suddenly vibrate from a text message from the pocket inside of his jacket. He took out his phone and began to open up the message on his phone. Before he could read it, he heard the bartender behind the counter speak out to him as he placed a shot glass full of tequila down in front of him.

"Here you go, buddy. Another round."

He glanced at the shot glass full of alcohol that was set next to two other empty shot glasses and then looked back up at the bartender with his phone still in his hand. "Thanks", he dully replied before he took his attention away from him and finally began to read the message on his phone. The message was from none other than his extremely close co worker, Lien-Da. The two had been working together for several months at the G.U.N. military facility and over time they both developed a quite unique and exotic relationship with each other. Behind closed doors, they were sure to spend time with one another both as innocent friends and sexual partners. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the message. The message read, 'What are you doing tonight?' with a heart icon after it. He slightly shook his head and placed the phone back inside of his jacket pocket. He had then reached out to grab the shot glass that was full of alcohol and downed it with one gulp. He set the now empty glass down beside the rest of the others and leaned his body against the bar counter while he rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he was deep in thought.

On Lien-Da's end, there wasn't anything problematic between them. Everything was completely and utterly fine. However he thought differently. Overtime he began to realize how much she had changed. It was little things he began to notice. She always made sure to keep track where he was and constantly wanted to spend time with him. He also remembered a recent incident while the two were out on a mission together during work. While trying to get information out of civilian, she quickly assumed the civilian was armed and thought he was going to shoot him. Without her thinking, she didn't hesitate to quickly shoot him. When in the end, it was a misunderstanding. He remembered her hysterically crying and clinging to him as she was happy that he wasn't hurt. It almost appeared she didn't care that she shot and killed an innocent civilian. It appeared that the only thing she cared about in that moment was protecting him. He remembered the first lieutenant, Gin's reaction and he was furious with her behavior. She had been put on suspension because of her recklessness.

It was things like that, that made him not want to be near her so much anymore. He still cared about her but he didn't want to admit it. He did begin to fear for her mental state. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard a woman's voice being heard over the loud music behind him.

"I said no, you fucking creep!"

His ears twitched as he clearly heard the angry outburst that was shouted out from behind him. He lifted his head and slowly turned to look out near the dance floor from where the voice was heard. It was pretty dark out on the floor but with the help of the flashing lights, he saw a white bat woman appearing in her early twenties slowly back away from a man who seemed around her age who was stepping extremely close to her with a half empty bottle in his hand and by his side. He was clearly drunk as he could see him slightly stumbling his way over to her. He couldn't get a clear image of the man as he only saw him from the back. He watched him continue to step closer to the woman who was giving off a cautious and nervous expression while she looked up at him. He figured maybe the two were together and they were having a dispute, but no matter what the story between them was it was clear she didn't want to be near him. He glanced around to see if anyone else noticed what was going on but a lot of people didn't pay attention to them while the others that did just pointed and gossiped about it. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, was to see a defenseless woman being cornered by a seemingly threatening and drunken man who apparently didn't take no for an answer. Despite him being a little intoxicated himself, he wanted to help her.

The bat woman cautiously looked up at the tall blue bat man who had messy orange hair. His yellow eyes were bloodshot as he was deeply intoxicated. He wore a brown leather jacket, faded light blue jeans, and white sneakers. He stood so close to her, she could clearly smell the alcohol from his breath and clothes.

He took another step towards her with a sly look on his face while he held his half empty bottle of beer by his side. "Come on, baby", he slurred. "I saw you staring me down from across the room. I figured you wanted to dance or something." He looked her up and down and saw her wearing a sleeveless black tube top that stopped at her midriff and exposed her flat stomach, a white mini pencil skirt that barely passed her thighs, and black high heeled shoes. She had beautiful long white hair that came down to her lower waist and aqua green eyes.

She took another step away from him while she gave him a annoyed glare. "Well you must be confused! I want nothing to do with you!" She heard him scoff under his breath.

"Oh I see. Hard to get. I like that." He started to reach his hand out towards her, "How about we talk about this somewhere privately..." His eyes shot open when he felt a tight grip wrap around his wrist stopping his hand from extending out any further. He quickly turned and saw the sight of a black and red male hedgehog standing next to them him having his wrist tightly in his grip while giving him an angry look. "What the..."

His hand stayed firmly wrapped around the drunken bat's wrist, "I wouldn't do that if I were you", he warned.

The bat woman froze as her eyes locked onto the mysterious hedgehog who had suddenly stepped in to stop the drunken stranger from touching her.

The male bat paused and couldn't believe what was happening. It took him a moment to get his annoyance and anger put into words towards the hedgehog. "...Who the fuck...are you?"

"Does that even matter?" He took his wrist and forcefully shoved the male bat back away from him and the woman. He watched him try to balance himself after he had pushed him away. "What does matter is that you're trying to force yourself on this woman and if she doesn't want shit to do with you, then that's not fucking cool, dude. Back off."

The drunken bat took a step forward towards him with his fist clenched by his side. "I think you should mind your fucking business", he growled.

The woman bit her lip as her eyes nervously glanced back and forth between the two. She began to fear that they would start fighting each other. She slowly extended her hand and tried to find the words on what to say to deter them both from fighting. "Uh! What a minute..." She then saw the bat angrily scoff under his breath and flashed his eyes away from him.

"Forget it", he spoke in an annoyed tone. "She's not even fucking worth it."

The both of them watched as the male bat turned his back to them and began to walk off from the dance floor.

She was relieved that the drunken bat had finally left her alone. When she saw him fade into the crowd of people, she turned her attention back to the mysterious hedgehog who had stepped in to save her. She saw him step over to her with a comforting expression on his face.

He looked over in the direction where the drunken man had walked off. "I don't think that guy's gonna bother you anymore." He turned away from the crowd of people and looked back at the woman, "You okay?"

She paused and studied the hedgehog who stood in front of her. His appearance and aura he gave off made him seem like one of those quiet yet mysterious types. The pupils in his eyes were a deep red color, his facial expression seemed cold yet so calm. And his attire was so perfectly fitted on his body, she could even clearly tell he kept his body in shape by working out. She couldn't deny that he was very attractive looking and couldn't take her eyes off of him.

He realized that she appeared to be in some type of daze or shock so he spoke out to her once again. "Um? Hello?"

With him speaking out to her again, she snapped out of her daze and quickly nodded her head as she tried to make it obvious that she was staring at him. "Uh yeah! I-I'm fine!" She blurted out with a deep blush on her face. She took a slight deep breath as she tried to calm herself, "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

He placed his hand in one of his pants pockets and formed a slight smile. "You're right. I could've in his words 'minded my fucking business' but that's just not my style."

She made a small chuckle under her breath until she heard him suddenly apologize to her.

"I'm sorry..." He had then extended his hand out towards the suddenly confused bat woman. "I didn't introduce myself. My name is Shadow."

With just how he apologized by failing to introduce himself was already giving him brownie points. Points for being extremely attractive, stepping in to help her with drunken idiots, and now acting like a total gentleman. Where had this handsome prince been all her life? While trying to keep her composure, she reached out and shook his hand, "Rouge."

"Nice to meet you", he took his hand from hers and glanced around the crowded bar and then back at her. "...You here by yourself?"

The way he had asked her, he seemed so concerned and bothered by it. She gave him a strange look and tilted her head, "Yeah? And?"

He arched an eyebrow towards her, "You came to this sketchy place? By yourself?"

She crossed her arms and figured that he was now putting her off as the typical defenseless damsel in distress. "I'm out of town and I've never been here before so I wanted to check it out. And besides I can take care of myself you know?" Deep down she didn't know if she could fight that drunken man off if things took a turn for the worse. But she was determined to make the hedgehog believe she could've no matter what.

"Yeah", he spoke in a sarcastic tone. "So I've noticed." It wasn't hard to figure out that she was lying about defending herself but he decided to not call her out on it. It was already obvious that she was defensive about being 'weak.'

She gave him a teasing look, "With that attitude, I bet you score with tons of women huh?"

He slightly shrugged his shoulders, "I guess that would explain why I can't get a decent date." He heard her giggling from his comment and then pointed back towards the bar. "You wanna grab a drink or something? I'm buying."

It was obvious he was interested in her as well. She thought even if he turned out to be a complete jerk, at least she would get a few free drinks out of it. "Well if you insist", she spoke with a sly look on her face as she started to follow him over to the bar counter.

An hour had passed as Shadow and Rouge sat at the bar counter next to each other drinking and talking to one another. In front of them were multiple empty shot glasses that were placed on the surface of the bar counter in front of them.

Shadow took one final sip of his shot glass before setting it down on the bar counter next to the other empty glasses before continuing to talk to Rouge. "So you're staying with your sister right now?"

She made a nod, "She's the only family member I have that stays around here. So I don't come around here very often."

"I see." As she spoke, he noticed her slurring her words and fidgeting her body around a lot. It was clear she was drunk and he was doing no better than her. However he tried to maintain his composure the best he could in front of her.

She leaned her body closer to him while she continued to speak to him. "So you mentioned you were in the military..."

He noticed that she suddenly placed her hand on his arm. "Yeah", he spoke. "I've been in going on a year now."

Her voice had gotten slightly louder in excitement. "Really? That's great! What do you do?"

"I serve as a lieutenant", he replied.

"Ah so cool! You're like in charge of people!"

He carelessly shrugged his shoulders with a smug smirk on his face, "If you call barking orders and pushing papers fun then sure." When he noticed that her hand was still on his arm, he stared into her eyes like he was in deep in thought.

Rouge saw his sudden change of behavior and thought something was wrong. She quickly took her hand from his arm when she figured she had done something to upset him. "Wha-what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just..." He slightly scoffed before he finished replying to her. "This entire time talking...you seem really...familiar..."

She arched an eyebrow towards him, "Really?" They were both drunk. It was a given but now he was just talking nonsense. She knew for a fact that she'd never seen him anywhere in her life before.

"Yeah...like we've met before or something..."

She paused and slightly shook her head, "I don't think so. Trust me. I don't forget a handsome face."

He saw her reach out to him again but this time she placed her hand on his leg. He watched as her body scooted closer to his. It was only a matter of time before their faces were only inches away from each other. He saw how close her lips were to his and had the urge to kiss them so badly. The urges he felt was just the alcohol taking over and he tried his damnest to fight it off. He placed his hand gently on her arm and pulled her close to his body so he could talk in her ear. "We're both pretty drunk. I don't wanna make shit weird between us."

Just how softly he spoke in her ear, had her body on the verge of quivering. If she didn't think his deep and mysterious tone didn't turn her on at first then this was the thing that did it. She paused and took her hand that was on his leg and gently caressed it slowly traveling it upwards.

He felt her hand sliding closer and closer to his manhood that was slowly hardening inside of his pants.

She bit her lip lightly within her smirk as she spoke to him in his ear softly, "Trust me if I wanted you to fuck off, I would've told you a long time ago, hun." When she took her mouth away from his ear, she made sure to lock her eyes back with his. She gazed into his eyes until they both found their lips pressed against each other. After a few moments of their lips locking with each other, she took her lips from his and placed her hands up on his chest to gently grip onto the black leather jacket he wore. It wasn't long until her lips gently made contact with his once more.

He placed his hands around her waist and pulled her body closer to his as their kiss deepened. At that moment it felt like nothing and no one else mattered. It was like they were the only two at the bar and time just stopped. His grip around her waist slightly tightened as their tongues danced within each other's mouths as they fought for dominance. Finally he broke their heated kiss and pressed his forehead against hers while he looked into her eyes that were filled in lust. He wanted her and he wanted her badly. "I might be late saying this but you're really fucking gorgeous. And I'm not just saying that cause you're dressed half naked."

Despite the both of them strongly intoxicated, she found it amusing he tried to talk to her in the best sober manner that he could to her. She giggled while her fingers gently stroked across his muscular chest. "Oh God you're hilarious."

His hands continued to caress around her lower waist while he spoke softly to her. "Be honest. I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?"

Even with him being drunk, he still wanted to be sure that everything was completely going consensual on both their ends. It was made clear that he wasn't at all just trying to get laid and knowing that just made her feel even better about the time they were spending together. She extended her hand and rested it on the side of his face while she looked at him. "Hell no. You're the first guy I met here who hasn't been a complete ass to me."

He took her hand away from his face and held her hand securely in his. "How long are you in town for?"

"I leave tomorrow morning", she spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"That sucks."

"Yeah", she took her hand from his and used it to start caressing his bare chest from inside of his shirt. "So we should make the best out of tonight right?"

With her saying that, he clearly knew what direction was headed next for the both of them. "...Do you want me to take you back to your sister's place?"

She shook her head, "I don't think she would like me bringing over a guy I just met from some sketchy bar. No offense sketchy guy", she spoke with a teasing smile. She felt deep down that she could trust him but for her sister's safety, she didn't want to risk anything bad happening.

He quickly understood why she didn't want to bring him back to her sister's house and didn't want to offer to take her back to his house. They did after all just meet and he didn't want to give off an uncomfortable vibe towards her. He wanted her to feel as safe as possible and to trust him. "So you wanna fuck in the bathroom or something?"

"Hey I have a little bit more class than that okay? Besides..." She had then gave him a seductive look as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her body close to his. "I wanna see how you do in bed and not in a disgusting bathroom."

So was she now hinting she wanted him to take him back to his house? That was the one thing he was avoiding to suggest. "Are you hinting you want the sketchy guy to take you to his sketchy house?"

She gave him a shy look as she was worried she had offended him by just trying to be simply honest with him. It was all true. She didn't know anything about him and for all she knew he could've lied about being in the military. However, something down in her gut wanted to trust him. But if she had brought him over to her sister's house, she wouldn't be able to explain that feeling to her sister. "As long as you promise not to go all psycho and try to kill me", she teased.

He gave her a teasing look in return, "Kill you? Nah. I just don't want you finding any of my murder weapons laying around."

It was strange the two were joking with each other about this situation in reality when it came to the average person meeting someone for the first time, no one would joke about something like this. It was apparent the both of them had a twisted sense of humor. She just hoped that he didn't turn out to be actually psychotic. After all doing this was a pure gamble. And for what cause? Sex? She thought she must've really lost her mind. What would her sister think? With all of this on the line, he better give her the best night of her life. After a small yet uneasy laugh escaping her, she tried to play everything off by speaking in a seductive tone towards him. "Well now that we're both on the same page, we can get things started huh?"

With his hands playfully grabbing her bottom, his lips gravitated towards her once more.

A small and playful gasp escaped her when she felt his hand caressing her thigh and traveling up inside of her white skirt. Her heart wanted to jump out of her chest as his fingers teased the front of the lace thong she wore underneath. When he took his fingers away from her, she broke their kiss by playfully licking his lips and running her hands across his chest. God she wanted him. She didn't know if she could wait any longer. At this point, she didn't really care who would or wanted to watch them.

With a smirk on his face, he turned from her to look back over at the bartender who was trying to not make it noticeable that he saw them both carrying on in front of him. "Hey I wanna go ahead and pay my tab..."

**Author's Note: So I do wanna take the time to apologize to Jimmythereptile who did commission this fic to be done like MONTHS ago and I'm just now getting it all put into place. I'm super sorry this took forever to post and I hope you like what you read so far! Part 2 will be posted very soon so I hope you all are enjoying it! Next chapter's gonna be getting pretty juicy so stay tuned!**

**In The Next Chapter...**

**Shadow: God damn it, Lien-Da...**

**Rouge: Shadow...who is this?**

**Lien-Da: Well...well...doing her when you could've been doing me...**

**Rouge: Um?**

**Shadow: Rouge, I...**

**Lien-Da: Heh, how cute...**


	2. Part 2

The door to Shadow's home swung open and Rouge had stepped inside of the house while following behind Shadow. She stood there lost in the darkness until the lights were finally flipped on by the switch. She slightly clenched onto the black leather jacket Shadow gave her to wear around her body. It had gotten slightly cooler outside and he had willingly gave her his jacket to wear during their travels to his house. She glanced around the large living room they both stood in and studied the details within her sight. He didn't have a lot of pictures or anything hanging on the walls but she did see a photograph of a younger version of himself standing in between a pink woman hedgehog and a light blue male hedgehog. She figured that they were his parents. She looked around some more and spotted some type of certificate that was hung and framed up on the wall. She took her mind away from it when he heard him speak out to her.

"Well here it is. Home sweet home", he spoke before carelessly throwing his keys onto the white countertop near them.

She continued to observe around the large living room and saw black leather chairs and a sofa within the room. There was also a large flat screen television that was mounted on the wall across from the large sofa. She had to admit that his home was indeed very nice and luxurious seeming. It was apparent that his job was very well paid as she spotted some expensive things that were around her.

He saw her glancing around her and figured she was impressed with what she saw within his home.

She began to slightly venture around the room, "Not bad for a serial killer", she teased. She was still slightly drunk so when she walked, she did continue to sway a bit in her steps. She spotted the certificate that had caught her eye before and walked over towards it to read it. The certificate was rewarded to him for his outstanding performance for acting out as the third lieutenant for the G.U.N. military facility. After reading that, she couldn't help but to sigh in relief. She did fear that he lied to her about working for G.U.N. but now that she had seen that, it was actual proof that he didn't lie to her. She took her eyes away from the certificate and turned back to one of the leather chairs and spotted a black military styled coat that was laying on the back of it. Again there was more proof that he was indeed saying who he said he was. Her eyes shifted back over to him, "So", she spoke. "You weren't lying. You are a military lieutenant."

He turned to her and placed his hand on his chest and gave her a teasing look, "I know. It sucks I'm not the serial killer you were hoping for."

Even though the situation was a little scary, it was a huge relief to know that her gut feeling was right about him. She really did believe that he was a normal and kind hearted guy. With a small smile on her lips, she continued to look around his home in interest. "You don't do too bad huh?"

He had walked into the kitchen and cleaned off some of the empty glasses and beer bottles from the table and counter. "I suppose. I am the government's bitch after all. The least they can do is fucking pay me for it." After he cleaned up a little in the kitchen, he stepped back into the living room to sit on the sofa and focused his attention to her. "So", he began. "What do you do for a living?" He watched her turn back to him and made her way over to the sofa as well to sit beside him.

She paused for a moment and bit her lip as she debated whether she wanted to tell him what she did for a job or not. She shyly shifted her eyes away from him, "...You're gonna laugh at me."

This just made him even more curious to find out what she did for work. "Try me."

She took a small deep breath before replying in a shameful tone with her eyes still adverted away from him, "I...work...as a librarian..."

He didn't really see why she was so embarrassed about working at a library. Perhaps he had accidentally intimidated her with his job and his lifestyle. Maybe she was struggling financially. If that was the case, he had no intentions of flaunting his success towards her. "Oh so you like to read a lot?"

"Guilty", she spoke with a weak smile and slowly looked back at him.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with that. I like to read a lot in my spare time too." He pointed up towards the ceiling which was also the second floor of his home, "I got an entire room that's full of fucking books."

She gave him an assuring look, "I don't doubt it."

He crossed his arms and made a sly look towards her, "You know you had me worried there for a moment. I thought you were gonna say you're a stripper or something."

She arched an eyebrow towards him, "What would give that away? My outfit?" Well she couldn't exactly blame him for thinking that. The outfit she was in was a tad bit extravagant.

He slightly shrugged his shoulders as he made an apologetic look. "Kinda?" He wasn't going to lie. At first glance, he did think that she was indeed some kind of dancer.

"Hey librarians can get sexy too!" She exclaimed, "We all don't wear granny suits and huge round glasses!"

With a sly smirk, he rose an eyebrow towards her, "That's only for behind the work desk right?"

With a huge red blush on her face, she shyly turned away from him. "Oh shut up..." She heard him chuckling a bit under his breath as he witnessed her getting embarrassed from his teasing. While she shyly looked away from him, a small smile formed on her lips. "I should've known you were some kind of soldier or something when I first saw you."

"Why is that?"

She finally found the courage to look back in his direction while she nervously fidgeted with her fingers, "Just the way you stepped in to help me when no one else did. Being a lieutenant isn't just a job for you and I can tell. You do it because helping people makes you happy and it's naturally the right thing to do." Her eyes locked with his as she scooted closer to him, "You protect and watch over everyone. Like a...shadow..." Her eyes slightly widened as she suddenly began to realize why his name was Shadow.

He saw the way she had looked at him and he couldn't put it into words. But the way she looked at him, just made his entire body feel warm. "Yeah I suppose so..."

"Hey, Shadow?" When she saw him giving her his full attention again, she continued to speak out. "Back at the bar when you said I was familiar to you...I can't describe it but..." Her face began to get closer to his, "I feel the same way about you."

"...Really?"

She made a small nod, "I know. It's weird right?"

He slightly shook his head, "I don't think it's weird, Rouge. I feel like I've known you all my life."

She slowly reached over and placed her hand on his until he securely held it. "...What does this all mean?"

"I don't know. I think we're just still really fucking drunk" he replied with a small chuckle.

With a small chuckle escaping her as well, she leaned closer to him and gently placed her hands on his chest. She gently clenched her fingertips into his white shirt and pulled him into a slow and passionate kiss. While their tongues explored each other's mouths, she could feel the jacket she wore slowly come off of her exposing the black tube top she had wore underneath.

When he took his mouth from hers, his lips made their way down to her neck. As he teased her soft neck by kissing, licking, and sucking on it, he heard soft moans escaping from her.

She slightly tilted her head back as she fet his lips work their way down to her collarbone. She then saw him lay his back down onto the sofa and playfully pulled her body down towards him. She had then found herself looking down at him and into his deep red eyes while he caressed the side of her face with his hand. She felt like she couldn't look away from him. It was like she was being mesmerized. "...Shadow..."

He noticed her blush deepen on her face when he placed his other hand on her lower waist and held her securely as they gazed into each other's eyes. He bit his lip as he may regret whatever was going to come out of his mouth, "...You know you should visit Tech City a little more often."

A small smile formed on her lips as she figured he wanted to see her again after their night was over but sadly on her end things weren't that simple. "I can't. My job..." Her words were cut off quickly by his.

"I can get you a better one here."

What was this? Was he trying to save her from her average life? This couldn't be true. Why would he even care? After all they just met each other. "What? But, Shadow..."

His eyes slightly shifted from hers. "I know we've only known each other for a short time but I can see it in your eyes..." He had then looked back into her aqua green eyes, "You're not happy with how things are going in your life...and to be honest I'm not either..."

It was like he saw directly through her. In reality she wasn't happy with what she did and how she lived. But how was someone like him supposed to save her and from all of this? She never in her life thought she would meet someone like him who read her so clearly. The longer, she gazed into his eyes, the more she tried to fight back her uprising tears.

"When I first saw you tonight, I knew there was something different about you. I felt something and you did too." He again was debating on what was about to come out of his mouth especially witnessing her emotional reaction, "...Fuck it. Stay here. In Tech City...with me."

"...St-stay? Sha-Shadow...I..." Her body jolted when the loud doorbell to the door was suddenly heard. She looked over at the door with both a confused and nervous look. "Wha-what the? It's midnight. Who the hell could that be?" She watched as Shadow carefully removed her body from his and got from the sofa while taking his cell phone out from the back pocket of his pants.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me..." He murmured lowly as he glanced through the messages on his phone.

Rouge watched as he placed the phone up to his ear while he began to call someone. She slowly sat up from the sofa and made sure her top was fixed. She noticed the suddenly annoyed expression on his face and wondered what was going on. "...Shadow?"

His eyes glanced over to Rouge who had seemed both alarmed and confused. He leaned his back against the door and started to talk into the phone when there was finally an answer after a couple of rings. "What the hell do you want?" He paused as he heard a reply and then spoke again, "I said earlier I was going to be busy!" Just as soon as he heard the door unlock from behind him, he was practically knocked down to the floor as the door was flung open. He spun around and turned to a red echidna woman who now stood at the doorway while presenting a gold key in her hand.

Rouge's mouth hung open as she stared at the strange woman. She had long red dreadlocks that stopped at her lower waist and yellow eyes. She had on a skin tight white t shirt that exposed a massive amount of cleavage, blue skinny jeans, and white sneakers.

With an annoyed look on her face, she flashed her eyes over at the hedgehog. "I guess you forgot about me knowing where your spare key was?" She spoke in a bitter tone as she tossed it down at the floor near his feet.

He let out a heavy sigh as he picked the key up from the floor. "God damn it, Lien-Da..."

"...Lien-Da?" Rouge continued to lay her eyes upon the echidna woman in confusion. She had to admit to herself that she was quite beautiful. Her body was slender but her bust and curves had almost gave her that hourglass figure. But who exactly was she? And why did she come to Shadow's house at this time of night? She turned to Shadow who she expected to start getting answers from. "Shadow, who is this?"

After hearing her voice, Lien-Da flashed her eyes over at the white bat woman who sat there on the sofa. Even after staring at her for a short time, she could tell right off the bat that she was beautiful despite her being dressed in such a quite revealing outfit. The question circled her head over and over. Why was she at Shadow's house? Who the hell was she? She definitely hadn't seen her before. She took a slight deep breath and spun back around to turn to Shadow with a sudden cunning look on her face. "Oh! I'm sorry, hun. I didn't know you had company over."

Shadow's eyes nervously shifted over to Rouge and saw a confused and uprising angry expression on Rouge's face. He already knew what was going through her mind and he had wished he had explained to her sooner about Lien-Da. He just didn't know when he would bring it all up. "Rouge uh...this is Lien-Da. We...work together."

"Oh?" She wasn't stupid that's for sure. She clearly heard the hesitation in his voice as he started to explain himself. They were more than just co workers. He just confirmed it by the tone of his voice. "She's a soldier too?" She tried to keep her composure calm and decided to hear what else he had to say about everything. However she couldn't help but to narrow her eyes back at the echidna woman. "You must work for Shadow since he's a lieutenant and all?"

"What!" In annoyance, she placed one hand on her hip and pointed over towards him. "He fucking wishes! If anything, I'm over him!"

Rouge didn't know what exactly she had said but apparently it appeared to have had offended her in some way. "Uh..."

Shadow looked over to Lien-Da as he began to explain why she had somewhat took offense to what Rouge had said. "Lien-Da serves G.U.N. as the second lieutenant. I'm actually a rank behind her..."

Well that would explain why she had gotten so annoyed when she immediately assumed that she worked under him. "Oh I see." Her eyes widened when she saw Lien-Da suddenly step over to Shadow and clung to his body by wrapping her around around his neck.

While she embraced his body with hers, she was sure to have her large breasts pressed against his chest. With a sly smirk on her lips, she leaned over to whisper into his ear. "So this is what you've been doing all night huh?" She slightly dug her fingertips into his upper back while she continued to whisper to him. "Doing her when you could've been doing me", she practically growled under her breath.

He placed his hands on her waist and tried to gently push her away from him to give her the hint to let go of his body but she was determined to still cling to him. "We weren't doing anything", he whispered back to her. "Until you barged in anyway..."

Rouge took note of how close Lien-Da was holding Shadow in her arms and just as she assumed, they were more than just mere co workers. It seemed that he was being honest and upfront with her all night but he apparently left out the part where he already had a lover. She was both disgusted by this and angry by it. She wanted to get up and leave. She found it hard to swallow as she tried to fight off the hurtful tone of her voice. "I didn't know you already had someone..."

Once he heard the disappointment in her voice, he looked back over to her. "Rouge, I..." Before he could attempt to say anything else, Lien-Da had turned to her and spoke out to her.

"Oh no, sweetie", she spoke in a calm voice towards her. "We're not dating or anything. If anything, I should apologize for barging in here and interrupting you two."

Rouge narrowed her eyes towards her as she took note of her trying to explain herself as she still had Shadow in her tight embrace.

Shadow didn't know what to do or say at this point. He had no idea what was going to come out of Lien-Da's mouth. He just figured that she would be enraged that she caught them both together. But with how she was reacting, she was acting rather calm about everything. Which was incredibly mind blowing.

Lien-Da had then turned back to Shadow and spoke in a low tone with a somewhat devious look on her face. "Coming here unannounced and almost catching you two in the act..."

He didn't know whatever she was upset with him or not but he clearly knew that this was all bothering Rouge and he wanted to personally explain himself to her without any of Lien-Da's twisted comments. With an annoyed look on his face, he used a little more force to push her body from his and turned back to Rouge. "I'm sorry Rouge, but can I talk to you upstairs for a sec?"

She sat there and gave the hedgehog a silent yet pissed off look as she continued to debate in her mind if she should just leave or actually stay to hear what he had to say.

He had a feeling that she was just going to leave regardless but he still wanted her to hear him out. "...Please?"

After debating on whether she wanted to hear him out, she decided to give him one last chance to explain himself. When the both of them made their way upstairs, they both found themselves inside of Shadow's bedroom. While he quietly shut the door behind them, she began to glance around the large bedroom. The room was pretty empty seeming with barely anything on the white walls. She spotted a large dark brown desk setting in the corner of the room with a white laptop on it with other office supplies setting around it. There was also a black desk chair set under the desk. She then saw the large bed setting in the center of the room. The bed had nothing special on it. It was nicely made with a few white pillows set on it and a comfy dark blue comforter covering it. She saw him sit down on the bed and decided to sit down with him. Once she sat down on the bed beside him, she looked over to him with a face full of questions she wanted answered. "Shadow, what's going on?"

He let out a heavy sigh and found it difficult to start explaining to her what was really happening between him and Lien-Da. "I'm sorry...about her..."

"...What is she to you?"

He knew he didn't really have to explain himself to someone he had just met for a one night stand but he couldn't find it in his heart to cover up the truth and lie to her. His eyes slightly adverted from hers as he found it hard to look at her, "She and I are a little more than just co workers..."

She crossed her arms across her chest as she figured from the beginning that the two were very close to each other. She arched her eyebrow, "I figured as such since she practically threw herself all over you."

When he gave her his full attention, he saw the annoyed yet angered look on her face. "We're seeing each other but that's all. Nothing more than that."

So what she basically understood was that the two only saw each other for sexual purposes. The way he was talking was that he had no emotional attachment to her. But that still wasn't enough to convince her to immediately forgive him. "So...is she the only one? Or is there more women I should know about before I fucking walk out?"

It was official. He blew any chance that he had with her. And he knew this all could've been avoided if he had just told her that he had a sexual partner in the first place. "...You're pissed."

She angrily threw her hands in the air, "Well yeah! Pretty much! Why the hell were you trying to fuck me when you clearly already have someone for that?" It didn't really make sense for him to pursue her if the only thing he wanted out of her was sex. If that was the case, why didn't he just contact Lien-Da?

He slightly shook his head, "It's true Lien-Da and I are close with each other but there's just something about you Rouge. I don't know how to explain it..."

"...Do you love her?" Her heart raced as she heard a long pause coming from him after her question. Just witnessing this reaction from him made her wonder if he did have some sort of strong feelings for her.

"...If I did, I wouldn't be trying to talk you out of leaving."

Hearing that still didn't give her a clear answer so she just assumed that they had a very complicated relationship. "...So", she spoke while she crossed her arms once again. "You and her? It's just sex?"

He made a nod, "Just sex." He saw the unsure look still on her face, "Look I know we just fucking met but...I really fucking like you, Rouge."

She didn't know why she wanted to blush from the fact that he admitted he had liked her and a lot. Common sense was telling her to walk out and leave but she felt like she couldn't do it . Because deep down she had felt the same way about him despite his complicated situation with Lien-Da. A slight smile formed on her lips, "You're lucky I feel the same. Otherwise, I would've fucking left a long time ago."

He couldn't believe that she was being so much calmer and understanding about the situation. Even though she had every right to be angry and leave, she still decided to remain beside him. A small and warm smile appeared on his lips until the both of them saw the door to the bedroom being flung open. They both turned and saw Lien-Da stepping into the room with a half empty beer bottle in her hand.

"Oh hey! There you guys are!" She spoke in an excited voice while she started to make her way towards the bed. She had a wide smile on her face while she approached them, "Sorry if I interrupted anything! You two were up here for awhile so I wanted to make sure you were both okay!"

Shadow watched as she plopped her body down on the bed in between him and Rouge. "We're fine", he spoke in a low and bitter tone.

She held the beer bottle up in the air while she looked back at Shadow, "I took a beer from the fridge. Hope you didn't mind, hun." When she noticed him giving her a silent and an annoyed look, she turned back to Rouge who also seemed to be giving her the same look. She sat up from the bed and leaned close her. She did notice her slightly leaning back away from her, but the further she leaned back, the more she leaned close again. "Hey, you know what? I can see why Shadow brought you back here. You're super fucking cute!"

With a small blush on her face, she gave the echidna an unbelievable look, "Oh...um thank you?" What was happening? Why was Lien-Da suddenly acting so open and friendly? When she first saw her, she thought she had resented her for being with Shadow. She saw her place the beer bottle she held down onto the small table next to the bed and began to reach her hand out towards her. She watched her take her finger and placed it gently under her chin while she gave her an interested look.

"My, my you are quite the catch", she spoke with a lustful smile on her face. "So beautiful..." she spoke lowly with her face getting closer to hers.

Shadow didn't know what exactly was going on but he did notice Lien-Da getting close and touching Rouge. He didn't understand what had suddenly gotten into her either but he knew he wasn't going to stand by and watch her make Rouge uncomfortable. "Lien-Da", he practically growled under his breath.

Lien-Da's lips had gotten closer and closer to Rouge's, "Tell me, sweetie", she spoke in a sensual tone. "Have you ever kissed a woman before?"

Before she could even reply, Shadow watched as Lien-Da's lips gently pressed against Rouge's. He sat there in a moment of awkward silence until Lien-Da took her lips away from Rouge's. He couldn't believe what she had just done. He wondered what made her want to suddenly kiss Rouge? He studied Rouge's silent yet dazed look. He couldn't tell if she was angry or just uncomfortable. It was a shocked expression. The same expression he made when he first saw her touch her lips with hers. He didn't know how Rouge felt but one thing for certain, he was furious about it. He finally managed to break his silence by shouting out at her. "Lien-Da! Have you lost your mind?"

She turned to him with a sly look and carelessly shrugged her shoulders. "What? I'm just fooling around a little." She placed a finger up to her smiling lips, "I don't think it's fair you should have her all to yourself. What about me? What if I want in on the action too?"

He couldn't help but to have a sudden embarrassed blush on his face. He remembered before that Lien-Da had mentioned one of her fantasies was to have a threesome. He told her how he felt about it and he was never crazy about the idea. Especially when half the time she wanted another man to join in. He couldn't believe that she would push the idea so far and try to involve Rouge in it. He clenched both of his fists in frustration, "Can you drop the threesome bullshit for just once! I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to fuck you or even me now for that matter!" He tried to calm himself as he turned back to Rouge with an apologetic expression embarrassed for how she was acting towards her, "I-I'm sorry, Rouge. If you want to leave, I don't blame you..." He saw her place her fingers gently over her lips for a moment and then suddenly lean over to pull Lien-Da by her shirt and slam her lips into hers. Speechless, he watched as Lien-Da's body froze in surprise from Rouge's reaction towards her.

After Lien-Da figured Rouge had wanted to same thing she did, she wrapped her arms around her lower waist and pulled her close to her to deepen their kiss.

She playfully licked her lips before completely breaking their heated kiss. She looked back over at Shadow with a seductive look on her face while still in Lien-Da's arms. "Why would I leave? I think the idea sounds pretty fun."

He couldn't believe this. What had suddenly gotten into the both of them? This was starting to become some kind of sexual fantasy that he never even knew he wanted.

Lien-Da excitedly smiled towards her while she securely held her in her arms, "I knew there was something I liked about you." She turned back to Shadow who still had an unbelievable look on his face, "Come on, hun."

"I-I don't know. Rouge, are you sure?" He wondered if Rouge really did want to do this or did she feel the need to do it because Lien-Da wanted to. He watched her release herself from Lien-Da's arms and scoot close to him. She was so close to him, her large breasts pressed against his chest. His body slightly jolted when she placed her hand down on his lower region. It took her only a matter of seconds to find his already hard member that had formed on the inside of his jeans. Her smile widened on her face as she slightly rubbed his hard member through his pants. "I'm sure and I think you want this too, hun."

Was this really happening? Were they all really going to do this? "Rouge..." His words trailed off when she leaned in and suddenly pressed her lips against his softly. Before she gave him the chance to deepen their kiss, she took her lips from his and saw her lowering her head downwards. It wasn't long before he felt the belt to his pants being undone.

After she had undid the belt, she started to undo his pants enough to reach her hand in and pull out his large and hard member. She licked her lips in lust as she hungrily stared at it, "So this is what you're working with..."

He looked down at her and saw her place his rock hard member in her mouth and started to move her head up and down. He took small short breaths while she bobbed her mouth on his now wet member that was being covered in her saliva. He took his hand and stroked it through her white hair from the back of her head as her movements had gotten faster. "Ah fuck..."

Lien-Da licked her lips as she watched Rouge pleasuring Shadow. Her eyes shifted over to her butt being lifted off of the bed slightly while she sucked on his length. The longer she stared at her butt, she more she wanted to reach out and touch her lower body that was being teased in front of her. She reached out and had her hands traveling around her lower body. Her hands stroked across her bare stomach and made their way down to her thighs. Her hands traveled back up and made their way inside of Rouge's extremely short white mini skirt. It didn't take her long to locate the front of her lace thong. Once she did, she started to take her fingers and lightly stroked against her. As she stroked her, she felt her body slightly jolt and squirm from her touch. She decided to lift up her skirt so she could clearly see the revealing black lace thong that she had wore underneath. She leaned in and softly kissed on of the cheeks to her butt before starting to pull the thong down in between her legs.

Rouge took her hand and used it to stroke against Shadow's length while she continued to bob her head. She gripped slightly tighter when she felt Lien-Da's fingers softly stroking against her bare opening.

A sly smile appeared on Lien-Da's face as she continued to stroke her fingers against her. It was only a matter of time until she felt her opening becoming drenched from her own wetness. Feeling how wet she was made it easier for her to start slipping her fingers into her. When she slipped the first finger inside of her, she heard a pleasurable gasp from her. When she took her second finger and slipped it in, she began to insert them in and out of her slowly.

She let out small moans while still having her mouth placed over his member. She bobbed her head more so she could fit more of his hardness into her mouth.

He assisted her by pushing her head in and outward so she could get more of him into her mouth. He bit his lip as he could feel her lips stroking against him and her tongue teasing and taunting him.

Lien-Da took note of how much Shadow was enjoying the pleasurable sensation Rouge was giving him and didn't want him to finish too soon. After all, things were just getting started. She then pulled Rouge away from him and playfully pushed her down on the bed.

Rouge found herself laying on her back and looking up at Lien-Da in confusion. She then saw her finishing taking off her skirt and thong and carelessly throwing them down onto the floor. She saw her lean over to her to give her a messy and heated kiss. She felt her tongue tasting every inch inside and outside of her mouth.

When she broke the kiss, she spoke softly to her only enough for her to hear. "He tastes good doesn't he?" She gave her a small peck on the lips before making her way down to her lower region with her hands caressing her bare hips.

Rouge's body slightly quivered as she felt Lien-Da's gentle touch. It wasn't long before she felt her hands travel to the front of her waist. Her heart raced as she felt her hands travel downward.

Before Lien-Da could continue, she paused when she felt Shadow's hands stroke the sides of her waist. She took note of him slightly pulling on her shirt letting her know that he wanted it off of her.

After Rouge saw Lien-Da help him take off her white shirt, she saw the sight of her bare large and supple breasts she had hidden under the shirt she had wore. She figured she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Even with her shirt on, she could see her nipples peaking through the thin shirt. She felt like she couldn't take her eyes away from her. She couldn't deny that Lien-Da had an amazing body. She had slightly questioned who's breasts were bigger. After Shadow had carelessly threw the shirt onto the floor, she watched as he held her close to him. As she saw him hold her in his arms, she saw that he indeed still deeply cared about her despite whatever was going on between them. She saw the two engaging into a heated kiss while Lien-Da assisted him with taking off his shirt as well.

After giving him one last peck on the lips, she turned back to Rouge and continued where she had left off. She leaned over to her and took her hands to softly start massaging her breasts under her black top while she kissed her stomach.

While she worshiped her body, Shadow caught sight of Lien-Da's butt that was being teased with her slightly moving it around in front of him. He saw her look back at him with a sly smile while she continued to wave her butt in front of him while she licked her lips in a seductive manner. It wasn't long before she felt him placing his hands over her hip and began to take off her blue jeans.

Once he took off her jeans, he tossed them onto the floor and playfully stroked and smacked her butt.

While seeing her softly giggle from Shadow's touch, Rouge saw her take her hands to stroke her inner thighs while her legs were spread apart. With a blush on her face, Rouge watched as Lien-Da leaned closer towards her lower region until she felt her tongue softly licking against her. With a gasp, she leaned back and rested her head against one of the white pillows of the bed.

Shadow heard Rouge's pleasurable moans as Lien-Da clasped her entire mouth over her wet entrance. He could tell she was enjoying her teasing from the way she clenched her hands onto the pillow she had laid her head on. When he felt that he could no longer watch her please Rouge, he grabbed onto Lien-Da's waist and pulled her close to him.

As she licked and sucked at Rouge's drenched opening, she had then felt him slowly slipping himself inside of her from behind. "Ah", she gasped. She slightly winced as he slipped himself deeper inside of her. "Oh, Shadow..."

Once he was deep inside of her, his eyes wandered down towards Rouge who seemed to give him an almost disappointed look. He wondered if she was upset that maybe he was giving Lien-Da too much attention. He didn't want her to assume that was the case. He had never been sexually involved with more than one person in bed before. It was rather hard for him to focus on giving them both equal attention. As he looked into her eyes, he didn't want to remain idle for too long as he didn't want to cause suspicion with Lien-Da. He started to slowly thrust himself in and out of her while he looked into Rouge's eyes.

Rouge heard Lien-Da's moans while she continued to pleasure her lower region. While she locked eyes with Shadow, she wanted to feel what Lien-Da had felt. She figured from Lien-Da's reaction that there was no doubt that his hard member felt out of this world. She bit her lip slightly as she felt Lien-Da's licking and sucking against her become more fiercer. She didn't know how much longer she could on.

Lien-Da placed two of her fingers inside of her while she teased her soaked opening. She inserted her fingers in and out of her at a fast pace. She continued to do so until she heard her practically yell out in pleasure. Before he she knew it, she felt a sudden warm liquid burst all over her two fingers that were inside of her and into her mouth. She took her wet fingers out of her and swallowed some of the sweet nectar that had splashed into her mouth.

Shadow witnessed Rouge getting off and releasing herself into Lien-Da's mouth.

Before Lien-Da could attempt to wipe her mouth, she was suddenly pulled away from Rouge and gently pushed onto the bed beside where Rouge was.

With her out of breath, Rouge watched as Shadow placed himself back into Lien-Da and began to thrust into again.

While he pounded himself deep inside of her, she pulled him close to her and pulled him into another heated kiss.

Once Rouge saw them break their kiss, she noticed his thrusts were becoming slower and slower until he finally pulled himself out of her completely. When she saw him look back over to her, her heart raced inside of her chest. She watched him give Lien-Da a small peck on the lips before turning back to her. She saw him placing himself on top of her and giving her a lustful look. A small yet excited smile formed on her lips before she softly spoke to him. "You gonna get me off again?"

"You bet", he replied before he leaned over to her to kiss her soft lips.

While he kissed her, she felt him beginning to place himself inside of her drenched opening. It didn't take long for him to slip himself inside of her with ease. She couldn't help but to slightly wince from it even though he was being rather careful with her. She felt his large length penetrating the tight and narrow walls inside her. She took her hands and roughly stroked them through his hard and muscular chest as he placed himself further inside of her. Her head fell back down into the soft pillow as she began to feel the sensation from his slow thrusts. His thrusts were slow yet firm so she couldn't help but to slightly grip her fingertips into his shoulders. "Shadow", she panted softly. "You feel so good."

After seeing that she was enjoying what he was giving her so far, he formed a small smirk towards her and began to go a little faster.

Lien-Da licked her lips in arousal as she watched Shadow's movements went faster. The bed moved along with the movement of his thrusts. She could no longer sit by and watch and decided to boost Rouge's orgasmic pleasure even more. She made her way over to her and placed her head in her lap while she used her hands to start to roughly massage her breasts.

Rouge's moans grew louder as she felt Lien-Da flicking and twisting her erect nipples and felt Shadow's hard and deep thrusts. She didn't know how much longer she could take this. She felt like her body would explode at any moment. She felt Shadow's movements get faster and faster and knew that he was coming close to his climax. Before she could feel his warmth, she could no longer hold herself back and bit her lip hard as she began to release herself all over him.

Once he felt her warmth splash onto him, he found that he could no longer hold back and finally released himself into her. The both of them cried out in orgasmic pleasure while they released themselves onto each other. Afterwards he pulled out his dripping wet and throbbing member and collapsed onto the bed to lay beside her. While panting heavily in exhaustion, he turned to her with a small and satisfied smile.

With a warm smile on her face, Lien-Da took her fingers and stroked them through Shadow's quills while still supporting Rouge's head on her lap. They all had the look of undying satisfaction on their faces.

* * *

The next morning, Rouge slowly and tiredly made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where she could hear the sound of breakfast being made. Shadow was still asleep and Lien-Da was nowhere to be found upstairs so it had to be her who was making breakfast in the kitchen. When she finally stepped into the kitchen, she found Lien-Da standing in front of the stove with a black frying pan laying on top of it with a few eggs in it. She had to admit that the scent from the eggs were intoxicating. She barely ate anything last night and after her workout with both Shadow and Lien-Da, she was quite hungry.

Lien-Da saw Rouge stepping into the kitchen at the corner of her eye and spun around to turn to her with a black spatula in her hand. When she saw her, she was wearing the outfit she wore from last night but she had on Shadow's black leather jacket to help cover her revealing top. She formed a wide smile towards her, "Oh, Rouge! There you are! Good morning, sweetie!"

She saw the wide and friendly smile on her face and returned the same look to her. She saw that she was in a very cheerful mood despite it still being pretty early in the morning. She guessed she had every right to be glowing and cheerful. Especially from last night. "Good morning, Lien-Da! It smells great in here."

"Well since we all ended up having a pretty wild night, I thought a proper breakfast was in order." She turned from her and used the spatula she held to flip the eggs around in the pan. "So did you sleep well, hun?"

She figured that was a silly question. After what all had happened, she figured they would all slept great. A slight giggle escaped her as she replied, "Yeah like a rock."

She made a small giggle as well, "Heh, yeah. Me too."

She watched as Lien-Da started to search through the cabinets to find a few plates to set to the side to place the eggs on. "Last night was pretty fun. I had to admit I was nervous though."

"Why is that?" She asked while she set the plates down on the counter beside her.

She had then shyly adverted her eyes from her even though she really wasn't looking in her direction. "Well to be honest, I never slept with a woman or get involved in a threesome for that matter. It was very unexpected to do but holy crap! It was a blast!" When she shifted her eyes back at her, she saw saw looking back at her with a warm look on her face. "I do have to leave a little later but hey before I go, we should totally keep in touch with each other and..." Her words trailed off when she saw her place the spatula down on one of the plates and step over to her. She was taken by surprise when she had wrapped her arms around her body and held her in a secure embrace. Before another word could pass her lips, she saw her lean over to her to press her lips gently against hers.

She took her lips from hers and leaned over towards her ear to speak softly into it. "I had a lot of fun too, sweetie. But I think we both know you're only after Shadow."

Her eyes widened just from hearing the tone change in her voice and how threatening she had suddenly sounded. "Wha? What?"

"Listen the fuck up", she spoke in a harsh and low tone. "You think you can come here and try to take him away from me? Well you're sadly mistaken. He's happy with just me in his life so you can just go back to wherever the hell you came from. Got it?" She released her body from her arms and glared coldy into her eyes. "He's mine."

She couldn't believe it. There was something strange about Lien-Da and it was all suddenly coming to light. She was sure to give her the same bitter look in return, "...I knew it. There was something off about you. When I first saw you, you tried to play it off but you totally came off with a pissed off attitude from Hell when you caught us together. You only tried to make it not so noticeable so he wouldn't see how upset you were."

Lien-Da had the feeling that Rouge had saw right through her feelings during their first encounter. It was crazy but the two felt a bad vibe with each other from the start, but knew Rouge was only playing along because she began to play the little game she started.

"You panicked and pretended everything didn't bother you by throwing out that threesome bullshit."

"Shut up", she growled angrily. "You don't know anything!" However she had to admit that she was right about everything. She knew if she got angry then and there from catching the two together, she figured Shadow wouldn't want to see her again and she couldn't risk that happening.

"Oh really? Tell me. If he was truly happy with you, then why did he go out of his way to bring another girl back to his house? Was he trying to perhaps avoid you?" She asked while arching an eyebrow. She could see the look in her eyes and with that, she knew she had struck a nerve.

"Shut up..." she growled in a low tone with her fists clenched by her side.

She slowly shook her head, "You're lying to yourself. He's not happy with you. And it shows from how he looked at me while he fucked you."

With her forming a cunning smirk on her lips after she had said that, made her explode from anger in the inside. "I said shut up, you fucking skank! You just met him last night! You don't know shit about him, his life, or me! If you know what's best for you, you'll go back from where you came and never show your face around him ever again. He's mine! All mine!"

She paused for a moment from her sudden outburst and was surprised that Shadow was still asleep especially after hearing her yell out. She made a slight sigh and slowly shook her head, "No wonder he's acting the way he is. He's distancing himself from you for a reason..." She began to walk towards the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. She turned back to face her one last time with a cold look on her face, "You're fucking obsessed with him."

Lien-Da clenched her fists tighter by her side as she angrily watched as the bat woman opened the door and left out from the house. Shortly after, her body jolted when she heard footstep coming from down the stairs. She quickly tried to calm herself and put on a happy expression that made it seem like nothing had just happened. She spun around to turn to him with a wide and happy look on her face. She saw him standing there at the edge of the kitchen with a tired look on his face with him only wearing light blue jeans "Oh, Shadow! Good morning!"

He scratched the side of his head and yawned before he replied to her. "Good morning, hun. Cooking breakfast huh?"

With him saying that, it reminded her that she still the eggs setting in the frying pan on the stove. "Uh, yeah! Of course!" She quickly darted over to the stove and used the spatula to place the eggs onto the plates on the counter. When there was a moment of silence between them, she noticed Shadow looking around at the corner of her eye. She figured he was looking for Rouge.

After slightly looking around, he turned back to her, "Hey, Lien-Da? Have you seen Rouge?"

"Oh, Rouge?" She had then turned away from him and took the frying pan off of the stove to place it down into the sink. "You just missed her. She said she had to hurry off so she could catch her flight in time. She told me to tell you goodbye."

He turned away from her with a disappointed look on his face, "...Right. She did have to leave this morning..." He rested his back against the wall he leaned on and crossed his arms while his eyes shifted down to the floor. "Sucks I didn't get a number or a last name or fucking anything from her. I hope I'll see her again..." He looked away from the floor and turned to Lien-Da who still had her back turned to her. "Then we could all hang out again you know?"

"She could've at least woke you up to see her off or left something behind so that you could meet back up with her. I guess she did just want one thing out of you." She let out a heavy sigh, "Oh well." She stepped away from the sink and walked over to him with her body pressed against his. "She wasn't worth the time anyway if you ask me."

He made a small nod with a weak smile as his eyes shifted away from her, "Yeah I suppose..."

She saw the slightly disappointed look on his face. She could tell that he did really like her but she was determined to keep the two apart in any way that she could. "But it'll be okay..." She leaned over and gave him a small peck on the lips. "You still have me, baby."

"...Yeah...", he spoke while he used his hand to gently stroke the side of her face. "I still have you."

She pulled him into another kiss before turning away from him and walking back over towards the counter where she had set the plates of eggs."Take a seat and I'll get your breakfast for you."

"Thanks, babe", he spoke as he pulled up one of the chairs to sit down in at the table within the kitchen.

When she completely turned away from him to grab the plates of food off the counter, a sly and devious smirk had formed on her face.

While her back was turned to him, his eyes flashed over to her. He gave her an ice cold look with her not knowing that he had heard the entire conversation between her and Rouge.

**Author's Note: So there you have it! Turns out Lien-Da didn't think too much of Rouge after all. Wonder what's going to happen next? There will be 4 more segments before this series is over so stay on the lookout to find out what will become of Shadow and Lien-Da's relationship!**

**I also wanna shoutout to Jimmythereptile for requesting me to make such an amazing story! I personally loved how this turned out and I hope you love it as much as I do!**

**Also more oneshots are coming! I will be releasing 5 different oneshots and here's the kicker they're all going to be LGBTQ related! This was all supposed to be for last month but I got knocked behind so I will be posting the stories kinda late. Oh and spoiler alert! The first oneshot to be posted will be SonicxShadow! So get ready! Anyway thank you guys for reading and leaving me your amazing reviews! I will see you all on the flipside!**


End file.
